That's besides the poin't
by Maith1
Summary: Ok this story takes place 30 years after Vash and Knives' shoot out all humans but one are dead CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. The two dear brothers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own not Trigun or the other people in this here fan fiction although I would like to XD. This is placed 'bout 30 years after the whole Vash and Knives thing. Everyone's dead except Vash and of course Knives.  
  
"Where the hell am I? Oh here we go, that rock looks familiar, wait no it doesn't, you'd think that since I've walked over this wasteland so many times I'd wouldn't get lost so much, but nooooo," Vash complained to himself since Knives had better things to do.  
  
"Quiet my dear brother we have work to do," said in his drawling voice while collecting rods of metal.  
  
"Are you talking to me? Are you actually talking to me?! I can't believe this, are you actually talking to me after what you did to my friends!" Vash said mocking Knives from the July disaster. "But Knives what are we doing? Why do you need me?"  
  
"Because my brother I need that perfect arm of yours to make our new family. Besides your garbage friends died of old age, except the priest that was my bad, but I don't care, we are far more superior beings."  
  
"I beg to differ, you can't judge someone by how they were born they had no control over that if you got to know them more you'd know that."  
  
"So what if I was alone all those years with my only companion being Legato?! Do you think I enjoyed that? No!! All he did was sit there looking at me. You know how irritating that can be, when you can't do anything about it but be there healing after someone that I trusted betrayed me? Does any of this sound familiar Vash?"  
  
Vash was humming innocently and looking at the blood red sky. "Hey, Knives remember when the sky was blue? 'Cause I can, so brilliantly blue that time seemed to stop just for you."  
  
"You shouldn't dwell on the past you know," Knives said casually.  
  
"And you shouldn't kill people but does that stop you? I think not," said Vash. Knives was positioning some rods to an exceedingly large structure in the middle of the once Augusta.  
  
"It's so tall. It must be at least 50 feet,"  
  
"Precisely, now my dearest brother I must ask you to use that arm in which you destroyed this very city that we stand on now."  
  
"Why?!" Knives sighed, "You know Vash there is something really wrong with you, I just told you that we are going to make our new family."  
  
"EEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! NASTY!!!! THAT DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT!!!!!" yelled Vash.  
  
"My god you're an idiot. If I hadn't killed all of the humans I swear I would have physiologist to talk to, I wouldn't care if it was a human, I just need someone with a brain to talk to, but soon my problem will be solved. Soon. Now Vash we need to hit the plant at the same time for our new sibling to arrive. Then which ever of us they take a liking to will raise it in any way of our choosing got it?"  
  
"Yes," said Vash.  
  
"Ok NOW!" 


	2. All growned up

Hello this is getting pretty interesting huh? Well here we go I do not own anything on planet Gunsmoke Ok? Oh and thanks for everyone that reviewed. Love and peace!! =D  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
An overwhelming brightness quickly shown from the plant at the top of the structure and after a period of time the light dimmed then eventually subsided. On the ground in front of the twins lay an infant squirming for life.  
  
"Awww. how cute," Vash picked up the child and examined it, "it's a girl, Knives what are we going to name her? huh? Oh I know! Can we name it Rem? Please Knives please!!!"  
  
"Absolutely not Vash! Maybe you never noticed I hated Rem," Knives said.  
  
"Ohhhh. so I guess you're going to come up with some stupid name like 'Karmon the Plant like you did with GHG buddies,' gowned Vash.  
  
"Why not? We will let the child decide for her self in a year" said Knives deciding what to do, "yes that seems like the most logical solution to this problem."  
  
For the next year the two brothers took turns caring for the young girl in the best way they thought possible. The girl eventually became the age of one but appeared of age ten. She was a very beautiful girl with long blonde hair tied in a pigtail with light blue eyes.  
  
"O.k. now it's time for you to decide your own name and then who you'd rather live with, either Knives or me. It not such a big deal it'll only decide the rest of your life," Vash said sarcastically to the child.  
  
Knives' thoughts: 'Finally the child has grown to be the superior being that she should be. She has too come with me I have so much to teach her about my plans for Eden.  
  
Vash's thoughts: 'Wow she so pretty I hope she'll some with me maybe there is hope for love and peace yet. And now she can help me care for the last human that Knives doesn't know about. Yet.'  
  
"Oh, but I already have two names why do I need another?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. Despite her appearance as a blonde she was extraordinarily smart  
  
"What do you mean two names? Vash I thought we agreed not to influence her choosing her name!!" yelled Knives.  
  
"But Uncle Knives you gave me a name too."  
  
"Oh so you think you can scream at me when you did the very same thing!!" yelled Vash.  
  
Knives blushed.  
  
"The main idea is that we have given her a suggestion of the names that we see fit her," declared Knives.  
  
Vash was about to retort with a very witty remark but he felt someone tugging on his coat and since there were only three other life forms (not counting himself) on this sandy wasteland, Knives was standing right in front of him, Justin Caliman was 23 iles in July City, the only one that was left was.  
  
"Uncle Vash? I don't mean intrude on your extremely mature conversation but I have made up my decision," at theise words both Vash and Knives directed their immediate and undivided attention, "I. er that is my preference on who I want to live with is." 


End file.
